dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Corey Smith
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Set Dresser |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 1985-present |status = Active }}Christopher Corey Smith (born July 17, 1962) is an American set dresser and voice actor. Some of his major roles include Spandam in One Piece, John Balks in The Future Diary, Riser Phenex in High School DxD, and Soyuz in Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Ezequiel *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Guenelon (eps. 1-8), Jean-Louis, Francois Tonneau (ep. 8) *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Sergio Andrade, Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Andres de Fonollosa/Berlin (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Director (ep. 6), Eugene (ep. 6), Cop 2 (ep. 11), Guard 2 (ep. 11), Head of Security (ep. 11), Lawyer (ep. 11), Male Orderly (ep. 11), Male Commerical Voice (ep. 11) *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Aldemar the Immortal *''Nowhere Man'' (2019) - Taxi Operator (ep. 1) *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''We Are the Wave'' (2019) - Horst Berndt, Additional Voices Miniseries *''Wolf'' (2018) - Additional Voices Films *''Burn Out'' (2017) - Mike Paterson *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Kardec'' (2019) - Charles Baduin *''The Man Without Gravity'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''The Son'' (2019) - Courier Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Oropo *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Tom Dupain, Roger Raincomprix, Wayzz Animated Films *''The Snow Queen'' (2012) - Prince, Master Vegard, Robbers Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Takayuki Kamikawa (ep. 2), Lion (ep. 11), Raffle Man (ep. 12), List Viewer (ep. 22), Envious Student (ep. 27), Weather Reporter (ep. 29), Emergency Bulletin Announcer (ep. 45) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Cram Student (eps. 57, 77), Driver (ep. 73), BNN Anchor (ep. 74), Jakoku (ep. 75), Snow Monkey (ep. 79) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Bob (ep. 65), Shingo (ep. 66), Schoolboy (ep. 68), Parasailing Shopkeeper (ep. 69) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Spandam, Spandine (FUNimation Dub) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Medical Student #1 (ep. 8), Local Yakuza (ep. 19), Togusa's Doctor (ep. 21), Homeless Man #2 (ep. 22) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Shura Sanjo *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Tenchi Masaki (ep. 17) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Saku Gyousou *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Thief A (ep. 5), Gashaw Member #2 (ep. 7), Older Police Officer (ep. 7), Eddie Galarde (ep. 8), Subordinate A (ep. 21) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Rōjūrō "Rose" Ōtoribashi, Makoto Kibune, Wonderweiss Margela, Kotei Academy Kendo Student (ep. 133), Soul Reaper D (ep. 186), Announcer (ep. 210), Central 46 Member (ep. 212), Hollow (ep. 312) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Officer #1 (ep. 17), Suzukichi (ep. 19) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Ash *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Security Captain (ep. 19), Middle-Aged Man (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Kittan Bachika *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Akaboshi, Fuguki Suikazan, Ibiki Morino, Kandachi, Crowd Member #4 (ep. 181), Gameru (ep. 184), Hyuga Ninja (ep. 191), Jinpachi Munashi (ep. 288), Yurui (ep. 289), Shopkeeper (ep. 291) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Observer (ep. 3), Pilot (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Headmaster Kaien Cross *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Headmaster Kaien Cross *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Jijimon, Examon, SlushAngemon, Splashmon, Stingmon, Goblimon (ep. 7), Redmeramon (ep. 7), Grademon (ep. 29), Devidramon (ep. 31), Dorbickmon (ep. 31), Crabmon (ep. 32), Gigadramon (ep. 32), Grandis Kuwagamon (ep. 35), Dobermon (ep. 46) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Dennis, Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, Dollar #6 (ep. 11) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Thunder Dracyan, Akira Saiga *''Blade'' (2011) - Lucius Isaac *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - John Balks *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Aimaru *''Monsuno'' (2012-2014) - Bren, Jon Ace, Petros *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Oruo Bozad *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Kashiwade Aoki *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2014-2018) - Aaron Adams (2nd voice; eps. 77-present), Dr. Hughly, Mark Orckerberg *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Oruo Bozad *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, Dennis, Toramaru Gang Member (ep. 3), TV Personality (ep. 8), Dollar (ep. 11) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Commissioner (ep. 2), Sportscaster (ep. 2), Tony Belcastro (ep. 5), Roberto Gotti (ep. 7), Romeo (ep. 10), Broker (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Reporter (ep. 8), Hero Association Commissioner (ep. 9), Pilot (ep. 10), Sky King (ep. 10), Specialist (ep. 11), Crew (ep. 12) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Professor Hiroaki Wakai, Warden (ep. 16), Assistant Director (ep. 17) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Monk (ep. 17), Banker (ep. 19), Mukadeya Store Owner (ep. 22) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Fusunani, Zelleager Myundef Vishrai, Defense Ministry Operator A, Samurai (ep. 3), Reporter (ep. 4) *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Atsali, Jester A (ep. 10), Islander (ep. 11) *''ID-0'' (2017) - Addams Forte Chevalier *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Baki'' (2018) - Police Officer (ep. 15), Judoist 1 (ep. 16), Waiter 2 (ep. 17), Thug 2 (ep. 18), Student (ep. 19), Terada (ep. 19) *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Principal Shinoda, Security Guard (ep. 5) *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Noel Makimura *''Hero Mask'' (2018-present) - Robert Walter *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Hank Johnson *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Koichi Mizuhara, Referee (ep. 6), Old Man (ep. 9), Gangster (ep. 11), Staff Secretary (ep. 13) *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Aldo (ep. 14), Male Staff B (ep. 14), Male Voice B (ep. 14) *''Levius'' (2019) - Raymond Stratas OVAs & Specials *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Wild Geese, British Officer (ep. 5) *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Falk *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Scorpio Kardia, Oneiros *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Bright Noa *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Spandam *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Bright Noa Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Marciano *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Captain Flint, Black Dog *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - Ishidate *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Hunchback, Carnival Owner, Newsreel Announcer *''Redline'' (2009) - Bookie *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - King of Midland *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - King of Midland *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - King of Midland, Additional Voices *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Yasuharu "Georgie" Shimaki *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Searching Man *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Spandam *''Blame!'' (2017) - Male Villager B *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Zoria Video Game Dubbing *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Arundel, Thales External Links *Christopher Corey Smith at the Internet Movie Database *Christopher Corey Smith at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA